Material World
by BonneNuit
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are sparring when Shirosaki Dark Ichigo materializes. GrimmIchi ShiroIchi threesome. There will be NO GrimmShiro! Oneshot, yaoi, please read the warnings.


**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo Shirosaki x Ichigo threesome (NO GrimmShiro)**

**This was done for a ficlet exchange between me and Katrina Tora, so go check out her stories!**

**Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are sparring when Shirosaki materializes. **

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, smut, double penetration (done tastefully!), rimming (barely there).**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you once again!**

Material World

Shirosaki had just about enough of the sexual tension between his king and that pussy Jeagerjaques. It was well after the winter war was over and still that blue haired idiot came to the real world and attacked Ichigo. Shirosaki thought it was clear to everyone _but _Ichigo that Grimmjow wanted to fuck him.

Shirosaki could have handled that. After all, who could blame anyone for liking his king? Ichigo was hot-tempered, he always scowled and he never thought first before jumping into something, but he was also extremely attractive, sexy, powerful, beautiful…

The hollow shook his head to clear his thoughts before they strayed into more dangerous territory. The point was that lots of people lust after Ichigo, which was nothing new. What was worrisome was that Ichigo also liked Grimmjow.

It pissed Shirosaki off. All the dreams he had to watch of Ichigo getting fucked by that sexta espada were driving him crazy. If Ichigo was the one on top, at least Shirosaki could pass it off as Ichigo needing to just dominate Jeagerjaques, but noooo, Ichigo seemed to want Grimmjow to dominate _him. _Not the other way around.

Ichigo also had _feelings _for Grimmjow other than infatuation. He was in the 'l' word with the bastard. Fucking asshole, cock sucking, come guzzling bastard!!! Shirosaki wanted to rip off his head (both of them) and make Ichigo watch while he tore him apart piece by piece. Maybe then Ichigo would see that Shirosaki was the stronger one and would want him instead.

You think it would be obvious, but to Ichigo it wasn't. Shirosaki was the one Ichigo should come to, him!!! Of course Shirosaki knew that there was more to it than strength, which was the only reason why Jeagerjaques was still alive.

Shirosaki narrowed his black and gold eyes as he watched Ichigo and Grimmjow 'spar' from a place above them. The great thing about being part zanpakuto spirit was that he was pretty much omnipotent when it came to Ichigo. He didn't have to view and feel things through Ichigo's eyes or body, although he usually resided in Ichigo's inner world.

Ichigo and Grimmjow called what they were doing 'sparring', but to Shirosaki it looked more like they were dancing with swords. Not in the well choreographed graceful sense, but like dirty freak dancing where Grimmjow felt the need to pin Ichigo to the nearest surface at every opportunity. Not to mention all the groping and jerking Ichigo close to his body in the guise of holding Ichigo's sword arm.

Shirosaki snarled and his eyes flared in anger as Grimmjow pounced on Ichigo, sending Zangetsu flying and shoving Ichigo onto his back. Ichigo held out for a few moments while Shirosaki mentally cheered for him, but Grimmjow was physically stronger than Ichigo and ended up grabbing Ichigo's wrists and slamming them above his head with one hand.

Ichigo squirmed and bucked his hips up while his face flushed in such an alluring way. It made Shirosaki want to drool and it seemed to have the same affect on Grimmjow who was now staring down at Ichigo with obvious need in his eyes. He started to lean down and that was when Shirosaki had enough.

Before either of them could even notice that Shirosaki had managed to materialize himself, Shirosaki had grabbed a hold of the back of Grimmjow's jacket and thrown him off of Ichigo. Ichigo yelped in surprise at the sudden action and gaped up at Shirosaki who was still glaring at Grimmjow.

"Sh-Shiro?" Ichigo stuttered and slowly got to his feet. Shirosaki turned to him with a very dangerous look on his face that made Ichigo gulp and back up. Shirosaki didn't want that, though. Instead he grabbed Ichigo by the collar and pulled his King flush against his body, barely having to bend his head down to capture Ichigo's lips in a violent kiss.

"MMPH!?" Ichigo yelled in surprise into the kiss and frantically beat and shoved at Shirosaki's chest and shoulders. Grimmjow had gotten to his feet and growled at the sight of Ichigo's hollow devouring his lips. He charged Shirosaki, sonido'ing across the underground basement they were using to punch Shirosaki.

Shirosaki simply twisted to the side with Ichigo still in his arms and out of Grimmjow's way as well. "Now, now, ya don't want to hurt our dear Ichi, do ya?" Shirosaki asked with a click of his tongue and pretended to look morose. "As much as I love that 'come fuck me' expression when he gets hurts, I don't want him to bruise that pretty face of his."

Shirosaki had Ichigo's arms pinned to his side with one arm and was holding Ichigo's back tightly to his chest. He stroked Ichigo's cheek when he said that and Ichigo shivered. Grimmjow looked very pissed off, which was very amusing to Shirosaki because the pussy was in his released mode and therefore his ears were flattened to the side of his head and his tail twitched irritably.

He smirked and dragged his hand down Ichigo's body to give Ichigo's ass a sharp squeeze.

"Ack!" Ichigo yelped and his brown eyes grew wide. "You did not just grope me, Shirosaki!" He squirmed in Shirosaki's arms and the blush on his face got even darker. "You pervert!"

"Grimmjow was doing it, why shouldn't I?" Shirosaki asked with a frown. "If I hadn't stepped in, he probably would have done a lot more to ya…"

"If you knew, then you shouldn't have stopped me," Grimmjow hissed and he flexed his claws. "Ichigo wants it too; I can practically smell it from over here."

Now Ichigo was downright mortified and he looked away from Grimmjow, refusing to meet his bright blue eyes. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the reaction and he crouched down, getting ready to attack before Ichigo stopped him.

"Oi, guys, can we not do this?" Ichigo asked nervously and tried to get his arms free in a futile attempt.

"Would ya rather I did something else?" Shirosaki asked and flicked his dark tongue against the lobe of Ichigo's ear, making Ichigo shiver in pleasure.

"If anyone is doing anything 'else' to Ichigo, that's gonna be me," Grimmjow snarled and stalked over to the two in order to grab Ichigo's arm and yank him away. Shirosaki refused to let go, however, and their eyes met with a hateful glower. Shirosaki tugged Ichigo to him. Grimmjow tugged Ichigo back.

Ichigo was not very happy as it quickly became a game of tug o' war which escalated into both of them pulling Ichigo's arms with all of their might. Ichigo whimpered in pain and clenched his eyes tightly shut, making both of them let go at the same time causing Ichigo to stumble forward.

"Ouch," Ichigo said with a hiss and rubbed the joint of his shoulders. "What the fuck were you guys trying to do, rip me in half?"

"No," Shirosaki said sulkily and stepped behind Ichigo to rub his shoulders soothingly. "I was just trying to get ya away from that guy." He looked pointedly at Grimmjow who was not in the least bit amused.

"Ichigo wants me, too, he doesn't need to be taken away," Grimmjow moved forward and rested his hands in Ichigo's hips, rubbing the dips of his flesh with his thumbs while looking deeply and earnestly into his eyes. "You want me, right Ichigo?" Grimmjow demanded and completely ignored Shirosaki to lean down so his and Ichigo's face were mere inches apart. "Right?"

Ichigo turned scarlet and turned his head to the side, mumbling underneath his breath.

"What was that?" Grimmjow prodded and took the opportunity to lean closer and put his ear next to Ichigo's mouth, sending an icy look at Shirosaki.

"…yeah…" Ichigo practically whispered and Shirosaki made a low sound that rumbled in his chest. "But I also…actually… kind of… wantShirotoo!" He said the last part in a rush and with his eyes tightly closed so he couldn't see either of their reactions.

Shirosaki chuckled and kissed the back of Ichigo's neck. "That's good, king, I want ya, too," he murmured and nuzzled Ichigo's bright orange hair. "Even if ya like that bastard, as well." The dirty look sent at Grimmjow didn't seem to bother him.

"I won't like to you Ichi, I want you for myself and I don't like sharing," Grimmjow said but kept a tight grip in Ichigo's hips when Shirosaki started to pull him away. "But if it means I still get you, then fine. Just don't expect me to touch _him_." Grimmjow gestured at Shirosaki with his head and Shirosaki shrugged.

"Who'd want to touch ya anyway?"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow replied with a cocky smirk.

"Tch…" Shirosaki sealed his mouth over Ichigo's neck and began to suck hard to bring the blood up to the surface. Ichigo moaned and reached back to grab Shirosaki's hair, but his arms were still pinned to his side. Shirosaki reluctantly released him only to bite down. Hard.

Ichigo cried out and both Grimmjow and Shirosaki felt a thrill go through them at the noise. A silent message passed between Shirosaki and Grimmjow and Shirosaki began to undo Ichigo's kosode while Grimmjow worked on his hakama.

"Hold on a second here," Ichigo said nervously and grabbed at their hands. "I never said yes to…to… _that."_

"You want us and we want you," Grimmjow said with a frown, sounding honestly perplexed about what the issue was.

"R-right, but I've never…" Ichigo trailed off in embarrassment and Grimmjow gaped at him while Shirosaki snickered.

"Virgin?" Grimmjow asked, sounding like he was dazed.

Shirosaki, of course, already knew that Ichigo was a virgin, but now he was gleeful that he got the chance to change that. With that thought in mind, Shirosaki practically ripped off Ichigo's kosode and Grimmjow did the same with his hakama. Ichigo shivered and turned bright red while trying to cover as much of his body as he could.

"Don't be so shy, king," Shirosaki said and nipped Ichigo shoulder. "Ya know ya want this, why not relax a little and enjoy it more?"

"I don't know…" Ichigo said hesitantly and Grimmjow leaned down to nibble on his ear while running his hand slowly down Ichigo's body to cup his hardening cock.

"It looks like you definitely do want this," Grimmjow said with a smirk and kissed Ichigo fervently while pumping him. Shirosaki moved his hand down Ichigo's back and gave his ass a tight squeeze before doing something that made Ichigo jump in alarm.

"What the fuck are you doing, Shirosaki!?" Ichigo demanded when he felt the finger wiggle inside of him.

"Er, prostate exam?" Shirosaki said in a questioning tone and held Ichigo's hip still when he tried to wiggle away. "Come on Ichi, I promise ya will like it." He pushed another finger in and Grimmjow cupped his balls firmly, but not tightly. Ichigo caught himself from whimpering at the pain in his ass and took deep breaths.

"At least use some lotion," Ichigo grumbled and dropped his forehead against Grimmjow's shoulder.

"There's no lotion here," Shirosaki said in a sing song tone and Ichigo felt him drop to his knees behind him. Ichigo jerked when a second later he felt something warm and wet lap at the entrance Shirosaki was still stretching.

"Shiro!!!" Ichigo yelped, making Grimmjow chuckle at his reaction.

"Just let him prep you so we can get to the main course," Grimmjow growled and pressed his lips tightly to Ichigo's. Ichigo gave a muffled moan and held onto Grimmjow tightly as his knees went weak at the fingers and the tongue inside of him. Grimmjow dropped to his knees as well and Ichigo gave a shocked cry as his hard dick was suddenly enveloped in Grimmjow's mouth.

There were three fingers inside of him now, not to mention his hollow's tongue, and they were doing sinful things to his prostate that sent pleasure throughout his body. After what felt like ages, Shirosaki finally pulled away and Ichigo made a sound of disappointment at the sudden absence. Grimmjow looked up at him and gave his balls a light squeeze while swallowing around his cock.

"Gh… Grimm…" Ichigo mumbled and held onto Shirosaki's arms for support. Shirosaki kissed him behind his ear and then used his spit to slick his cock up. Ichigo almost called it off then and there, but damned if Grimmjow's mouth didn't feel good. Not to mention the tingles that went down his spine when Shirosaki rubbed the head of his cock against Ichigo's entrance. He stiffened and cried out suddenly when Shirosaki pushed his hips forward and tried to breathe through the uncomfortable fullness he now had to go through.

Ichigo trembled as Shirosaki slowly pressed in and pressed his lips tightly together before he inhaled sharply despite himself. Grimmjow's mouth pulled away from his cock with a wet noise and he licked his lips, smirking up at Ichigo. "He's not even all the way inside of you yet, and you're already like this?" Grimmjow asked and pressed the tip of his finger against the slit of Ichigo's penis. Ichigo gasped and Shirosaki took the opportunity to thrust even further inside of him.

Ichigo moaned and clutched at Grimmjow's shoulders while trying to get used to the pain of being stretched open. Grimmjow stood and kissed Ichigo, making Ichigo wrinkle his nose at first at the taste of himself, but found it wasn't too unpleasant. Then Grimmjow hoisted him up so his legs were on either side of his hips and Shirosaki pushed in the rest of the way.

Immediately Ichigo arched his back and clawed Grimmjow's back, panting and scrunching his nose in pain. Grimmjow purred into his ear and nuzzled his cheek while darting his tongue out to give him soft licks. Ichigo squirmed and twisted his hips, making Shirosaki and Grimmjow chuckle at the same time.

"You're so cute, Ichi," Grimmjow said and lifted Ichigo up a little higher, making him whimper. He found the opening of his white armor in his released form and brought out his long engorged member. "But you said you wanted both of us, right?" Ichigo froze and his eyes grew wide as he felt the sixth espada slide his thick cock behind Ichigo's balls and nudged at his already stretched and full entrance.

Ichigo tensed and he curled his body forward with a cry as Grimmjow pushed inside him with a grunt. He was so full, so full, TOO FULL!!!

"AHH!" Ichigo managed a short scream before Grimmjow kissed him feverishly, blocking out all noise he made except the wet sound of the espada pushing into him. Shirosaki growled and seemed content to lap and nibble at his neck while stroking his sides.

"That's it," Shirosaki growled, "take all of it."

Ichigo would have flipped him off if he had the energy to do so. Grimmjow was all the way inside of him now and Ichigo swore he could feel both of their cocks pulsing inside of him. Grimmjow explored his mouth thoroughly with his tongue and gave a contented purr before rocking against his mate. Ichigo gasped and tore his mouth away to give a yelp as Shirosaki pulled out slowly.

Shirosaki pushed back in just as slowly and cautiously just as Grimmjow slipped his cock out at well. Ichigo shuddered at the sensation and clung to Grimmjow as they built up a steady rhythm of pistoning in and out of Ichigo. At first Ichigo hadn't liked it very much because it felt like he was getting torn in half, but gradually he grew accustomed to it and the way both of his lovers kept hitting his prostate helped a lot.

Ichigo moaned in pleasure when Shirosaki snuck a hand in between his and Grimmjow's body to stroke his erection. His groin ached for relief and the pressure inside of him was already building. Grimmjow dug his nails into Ichigo's legs that he was still holding up and yanked Ichigo hard against him to thrust in even deeper. Ichigo spasmed at the change and Shirosaki hissed in his ear at the way Ichigo tightened around them.

"Fuck, Ichi, are ya close?" Shirosaki asked in a slightly breathless voice and his hips began to snap forward more frantically.

"Ungh, I'm gonna come!" Ichigo cried and fisted Grimmjow's long blue hair and reached behind him to hook Shirosaki behind his neck. "F-fuck, please!"

"Come!" Shirosaki drawled the command into his ear and pumped him harder as Ichigo came with a jerk, spurting over Shirosaki's hand and his and Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow snarled as Ichigo convulsed around them and tightened pleasurably. Shirosaki sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck and filled Ichigo's spasming body with his come.

Not to be out done, Grimmjow marked his mate's neck on the other side of the wound Shirosaki made and spilled deep inside of Ichigo. Ichigo whined at the pain in his neck and wiggled at the uncomfortable, warm wetness inside of him. Ichigo collapsed in between the two men and a silent message passed between them. They eased to the ground with Ichigo still in between them and Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap.

"It looks like my time is almost up," Shirosaki said as he felt the insistent tug to return to Ichigo's inner world. "I love ya, Ichigo," he said earnestly and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's bright orange hair before his swiftly disappeared. Ichigo made a choked sound at the sudden loss of Shirosaki's heat and length inside of him, but Grimmjow just tugged him closer.

"I hope that guy isn't planning to intrude every time," Grimmjow mumbled and caressed Ichigo's back while nuzzling his hair.

"Hmm…" Was all Ichigo managed to say before his eyes began to flutter shut and he fell asleep against his mate.

Maybe not, but Ichigo kind of hoped so.

**LINE**

**I was so mean, having them both take Ichigo his first time! But they ARE at least part hollow, after all, and they can't be nice ALL of the time ;)**


End file.
